<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World of Ruins by TheSHERlokidwhovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701380">A World of Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSHERlokidwhovian/pseuds/TheSHERlokidwhovian'>TheSHERlokidwhovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Includes Art, Part one of a trilogy, World of Ruin Big Bang (Final Fantasy XV), and I need something to do during lectures, but the outline is there, still being written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSHERlokidwhovian/pseuds/TheSHERlokidwhovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nescis quid serus vesper vehat. - You know not what night-fall may bring." Something her father had always said. How right he had been back then before she was forced to watch him die in front of her with her very own eyes. That day she not only lost her father and her home, but herself as well.<br/>Months had passed since Prince Noctis’s disappearance and now the people of Eos were left to survive on their own. Amidst them stood Rava. She kept her past as a Kingsglaive to herself; there had been traitors among her comrades but not her, she would have given her life for the king if her own sister hadn’t dragged her away. Rava still regretted not having done everything to fulfil her duty. Her cowardice had killed her king and her sister.<br/>Yet when the prince’s former companions appear to recruit volunteers, she finally gets the chance to make amends for her mistakes, and when her sister Nivis, whom she believed to be dead, returns, they have to reconcile with each other to protect what’s left of Eos until the one True King’s homecoming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowe Altius/Original Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Characters, Prompto Argentum &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ravus Nox Fleuret &amp; Original Female Character(s), Solara Aldercapt Antiquum &amp; Aranea Highwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>World of Ruin Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World of Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome welcome! </p><p>Here's a Final Fantasy XV fanfic written for the World of Ruin Big Bang in cooperation with the absolutely awesome KnightlyChika. Check out their great work on Tumblr (https://knightlychika.tumblr.com/) or Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/knightlychika/) and leave some Likes and Reblog/Retweet.</p><p>I hope you have fun and I wish you a nice stay (pleace take your trash with you after the show)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust. Debris. The scent of burning wood, burning flesh. Her limbs, her head, aching. Dull pain in her chest. Her sister’s voice, her last words echoing in her ears. “Go!” She had screamed, she had begged. “Go and save yourself!” <br/><br/>Tears streamed down her face as she rose, her body shaking, her lips trembling. Her vision was blurred, the smoke making her eyes sting and burn. Mouth and throat dry like Leide during summer, she cautiously looked around. Last night her worst nightmare had turned into reality. Her home; lost. Her father; vanished before her eyes. Her king, killed by the traitors she once called comrades. Her sister…<br/><br/>She wanted to scream. Oh, how much she wanted to scream, to cry out in agony, but she couldn’t. It was as if hands gripped her throat, squeezed it tightly, strangling her, suffocating her. Were it the hands of Luche? Drautos? Her sister’s? Her own flesh and blood had betrayed her for this. The destruction of the very city she grew up in. The death of the one man standing between Lucis and Niflheim. The end of the first and last kingdom of Eos. The end of the people’s freedom. The end of the life as a noble Kingsglaive. <br/><br/>She had failed. She had sworn to protect hearth and home and now…gone. Everything she loved was gone. How could she have let this happen? How could she dare to call herself Lucian? Years of blood, sweat and tears for nothing. One simple task. Guard the king. <br/><br/>Lowering her head, the glaives’ badge caught her eye. Depicting the Draconian, seven swords to his left and seven to his right, a thick layer of dust covered the usually thoroughly polished insignia. She wondered whose blood was on the horns, slowly making its way downwards to the tail. Her own? The innocents’ who had lost their lives last night? The traitors’ who had…<br/><br/>Clenching her left fist, she ripped off that cursed piece of metal and for a moment simply stared at it. Her family. They had been her family, her brothers and sisters, not by blood but by bond. Except for Nivis. Both had inherited their father’s determination, the pertinacity, refusing to give up or give in. He was dead now; the blade of an impostor having slit his throat. The endless pain in his bright yet warm eyes. He had promised to never leave her like her mother had done, when she was not more than three months old. What had he always said?  "You know not what night-fall may bring." At this moment she was asking herself what dawn may bring.<br/><br/>It was quiet. Never in her life had it been so quiet. No sirens, no chatting and laughing, no pigeons waking you up at 5 am. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tears and took one last look at the badge she had devoted her entire existence to, before reaching back and throwing it as far as her wounded body let her. On this very day, the Kingsglaive known as Ravenna Adamantis vanished from the surface of Eos. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>